rvbffandomcom-20200214-history
Painful Solace
NOTE: This is not an official part of the Battle of Blood Gulch storyline. I do not have any intention as of right now to make it official. I was just in the mood for writing something and came up with this idea in my head* Martinez was taking deep, heavy breaths. His attacker had walked off, leaving Lawrence alone in the caves. The attacker had stabbed Lawrence three times through the chest with a knife. Lawrence winced in pain as he tried to move. Although the knife had missed his internal organs, he was still bleeding profusly. Lawrence removed his helmet, hoping that this would help him to breath. His hair was a mess, the color from his face was draining, and a trickle of blood was running from his mouth to his chin. The pain was unlike anything Martinez had ever experienced. He wished he could call for help, but as much as he tried, words couldn't escape his mouth. He had no chance to scream for help before the knife was first plunged into his chest, and he couldn't call for help now. Figures, thought Martinez, ''Out of all the ways I could die, it had to be alone, in the caves. I don't even have Samuel to keep me company. ''Martinez did his best to stand up, he knew he had to get help, quick. He didn't want his team to find him in the caves a week later, horribly decomposed. ''But how, no one on my team will be able to fix me up. And there's no way I'll last long enough for Command to send a medic. Well, there's always, no, they'd probably just shoot me. Then again, it's either die out here, miserable and alone or go to them and risk getting killed by them. ''Martinez knew Maddox was the only person in the canyon with the medical experience needed to save his life. He just hoped that Maddox would take a slight bit of mercy on him. Mustering all his remaining strength, Lawrence balanced himself on the cave wall and started making his way torwards the Red Base. ---- Jack "Rocket Shoes" Clay stood atop Red Base, peering through the scope of a sniper rifle. He was sent up to keep watch for any attacks made by the Blues. Ready to head in and let someone else take watch, Rocket Shoes took one last sweep of the area and noticed that someone was walking torward their base. "Hey Alexa, can you come up here for a minute?" asked Rocket Shoes. Alexa walked up the ramp to join her teammate. She wanted to just ignore him, but figured that if she heard what he had to say now, she could avoid talking with him later. "What is it Jack?" Rocket Shoes looked at her and said, "There's someone on the move torwards our base." Alexa was intrigued. "Which one is he?" she asked. She wanted to know who they we're going to kill before they did it. Rocket Shoes peered back down the scope of the rifle for a few seconds before returning his attention to her. "Judging by his armor, I'd say it's Martinez. You know, the one with the chaingun," said Rocket Shoes. "Well then, put a bullet through his head," coldly replied Alexa. Rocket Shoes took another look through the scope. "Alexa, I think there's something wrong with him, I don't know how to explain it exactly," said Rocket Shoes. Alexa growled a bit and yanked the sniper rifle from his hands. "Give it to me, idiot," said Alexa, who peered down the scope of the rifle herself. She placed her finger over the trigger, ready to put Martinez to the ground, but relented when she saw him. There was definately something wrong with him. He wasn't wearing his helmet, his face was white as a ghost, and she could see him clutching his chest. She saw that blood was now covering a portion of his armor, and could see the trail of blood coming from the caves. "Maddox, I need you to come up here." Maddox walked up the ramp joining the two. "Yes Alexa, what do you need?" asked Maddox. Alexa handed the sniper rifle to Maddox and pointed out torwards Martinez. Maddox peered down the scope and was immediately worried by what he saw. "Come on, I think he's going to need medical attention, ASAP." The three took off running torwads Martinez. ---- Martinez could see the three on top of the base, looking at him with the rifle. ''This is probably the dumbest thing I've ever done. I'm relying on my enemies to make sure I don't die. If that isn't ironic, I don't know what is. ''Lawrence's strength was quickly draining, after a few more steps, he collapsed onto his knees. The only thing keeping him off the ground completely was his hands, but even then, his strength was fading fast. He only held himself up for a few seconds more before finally dropping completely. Martinez's vision was starting ot blur, his consciousness starting to slip. The only thing that was going good for him now was that he couldn't feel the pain so much anymore. Lawrence could see three red blurs run over to him. "Damn. Alexa, Jack, I need you two to pick him up and carry him back to base." Lawrence heard Maddox say. He felt himself being lifted off of the ground. Lawrence wished he could muster a few words of thanks to his enemies. All he could manage was a thin grin on his face, and passed out from the blood loss.